Gang of the Tiger Character Profiles
by Esmina
Summary: DO NOT READ until after you have started Gang of the Tiger. This holds profiles of several characters in the story to better understand their natures.
1. Intro

This is not a story, merely a description of the characters in my story Gang of the Tiger. There are many outside characters and characters that have changed (mostly Hiro and Kisa, the others are mainly the same).

If you're looking for a particular character, just choose one from the chapter list


	2. Kisa

**Kisa Sohma** (copyright Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I do NOT own this character)

Kisa was once a quiet, insecure, and sweet girl cursed by the spirit of the Tiger in the Zodiac. However, four years later, she's found to be a leader and one of the Four Fangs, the four elite fighters, of her gang and far from the girl she was. She seems cruel, reckless, and unapproachable and Hiro has no idea how or why she became this way.

**Hair:** Long orange hair (as long as Rin's before Akito sheared it off)

**Eyes:** Orange

**Height:** 5'6"

**Nature:** Kisa seems to be cold-blooded and indifferent to people outside her gang, especially her family. She defends her members to the extent that she would turn her back on her family. She's most relaxed around the Four Fangs, particularly Karasu. Before the curse broke, she gained the ability to transform into a tiger at will to fight, but after she relies mostly on her skills with daggers and guns, which is beyond compare to none but the Shadow Assassins. She hides many conflicting feelings, such as guilt, pain, and worry, with anger, violence, and hate.

**Skills:** transforming into a tiger (while under the curse), high accuracy with a pistol (if she were a character in COD4, her k/d would be insane), clean kills with blades, martial arts


	3. Hiro

**Hiro Sohma** (copyright Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. I do NOT own this character)

Hiro was cursed by the spirit of the sheep when he was under the curse. As a kid, before he moved to America, he was slightly arrogant and had a quick, sharp tongue. He is highly protective of Kisa and liked her since they were kids. However, after a disastrous confession where he told Akito that he loved Kisa, he started to avoid her, yet promised that when he grows up he'll protect her. He feels envious toward anyone who takes Kisa's time and attention away, particularly Tohru. Now, after returning, he still has his overprotective nature toward Kisa, but now he sees the new Kisa, not something he likes, and wants to help her all the more.

**Hair:** brown, the same as when he was younger.

**Eyes**: brown (gosh, he changed so much)

**Height**: 5'11"

**Nature:** Sharp tongued, intelligent, and arrogant, yet very caring toward those he loves, Hinata and Kisa. He's extremely protective and can be stubborn. Sometimes he says things without thinking, a childhood habit, and regrets it later, although he has learned to hold words in more now. He has always had trouble expressing affection or admiration toward people.

**Skills**: Martial arts, credit to Kazuma Sohma


	4. Kuragari

**Kuragari**

Her nature is like that of Saki Hanajima, but her skills are more based on stealth and speed rather than brainwaves. Nothing is known about Kuragari's background, she was recruited after Karasu saw her skill one day and almost immediately joins the ranks of the Four Fangs as one of the two Shadow Assassins. She says little and rarely shows any emotion, and when she does it's usually anger. Even among the Four Fangs she keeps a cold, blank never fails at the tasks given to her. Often times she'll roam off on her own, to take care of other business, but rarely does she say what she's been doing. She always wears a black, tattered cloak to help her blend in with the shadows.

**Hair:** waist-length, straight jet-black hair.

**Eyes:** ink black

**Height**: 5'3" (she's relatively short, but she uses it to her advantage)

**Nature:** Kuragari is a person who trained herself to feel virtually no emotion, thinking that it gets in her way of what she has to do. She spends more time in the shadows then she does at base, always keeping watch for anything that would seem out of line or out of place. She's an extremely hard worker and hates anything that interferes with her tasks or the gang. She's so silent that even her movements don't give her away so that she can follow a target for several hours and can only be given away if someone senses her.

**Skill:** massive kill counts in mere seconds, stealth, and almost literally melting into shadows.


	5. Karasu

**Karasu**

Karasu's family was in pieces. His parents had divorced and his father, after meeting another woman with a child, his father neglected and abandoned him. Since then he was nameless, dropping anything that connected him to his family. He, like Kuragari, is always garbed in black and a cloak, and developed the skill to melt into shadows. He is also highly acrobatic and agile – he is able to swing up fire escapes and jump on crates and fences, an ability that saved him many times from cops when he stole something. He has a cold exterior, although not as dark as Kuragari's, and has a soft spot for Kisa, who gave him his new name, Karasu. Karasu and Kisa, a couple of years before they met, would defeat a gang leader, giving them a formidable reputation. Kisa then forms her own group and Karasu's skill would gain him a spot as one of the Four Fang's Shadow Assassins.

**Hair**: black

**Eyes**: chocolate brown

**Height:** 6'

**Nature:** Generally a loner, but he'll interact with the other Four Fangs. He can be cold, but has a soft spot for Kisa, who he's been with for several years and she's the only one who has ever seen his caring side. Although he's more relaxed than Kuragari, he takes his job very seriously. He's also overprotective of Kisa and secretly wishes that they never formed a gang because he doesn't want anything to happen to her. Karasu was Kisa's lifeline in her time of need, but Karasu also feels like Kisa rescued him as well.

**Skill:** As well as all the skills of a shadow assassin (massive killings in seconds, melting into shadows, stealth), acrobat, and lockpicking (a skill he gained when living on his own when he was still stealing)


	6. Retsu

**Retsu**

Retsu is easily the most relaxed and cocky member of the Four Fangs. His given name was Dan, but hell, what kind of stupid name was that? So he chose Retsu (much to many peoples bewilderment). Retsu has a quick, self-confident smile, and is always willing to take on a challenge (particularly one that involves fighting). Of the Fangs, he's probably the most physically skilled, since he never carries any weapons on his own, depending more on his martial arts skills. However, he is highly adept at taking his enemies weapons and using it against them, particularly chains. He also has the most brute strength (since the other three depend more on speed, stealth, and/or weapons). In most fights, he could hold on his own for several hours against several people. Unfortunately, sometimes he could be a bit dim (much like Haru).

**Hair:** blonde, casually messy

**Eyes:** electric blue

**Height:** 6'7" (he's ginormous)

**Nature:** Reckless, over-confident, relaxed. He jokes a lot and laughs easily at jokes also. He enjoys starting and getting into fights. Sometimes his mouth gets him into more trouble than is necessary. He can be extremely dim and unaware of the things around him. He's always willing to help and would try to keep things lively even during errands (much to Kuragari's annoyance). One of his favorite activities is teasing Kura, trying to make her laugh or smile.

**Skills:** his strength, highly adept at martial arts (he was able to beat Kisa even with her training with Shishou), improv-ing with his surroundings during a fight


End file.
